combative_scalingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante (Devil May Cry)
"Jackpot!" Crude Summary Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening DMC3 cover.jpg As a youngster, Dante was full of life in fighting a huge amount of enemies and when his brother Vergil was going for the big one, Dante was there and decided to come after him. Vergil in the first fight of the game defeated Dante and took the amulet from him. This pissed Dante off which led to the awakening of his devil trigger. Later on he has more encounters with Lady on her conflict of Arkham, her father being evil, but later that escalates quickly with the second fight of Dante and Vergil. With the fight ending in a inclusive match, Arkham took this as an advantage of them being wounded in weak, and used his daughters blood to help accomplish his revolting and disgusting goal. Dante later then tries to finish act III of Devil May Cry 3 to a close, and went through Hell to do it, literally. As Dante encountered Arkham, he already obtain the power of Sparda, however Arkhams usage of it is rather poor, mediocre and did an ugly job in comparison to how the sons of Sparda would use it. With Dante tiring out from fighting a awful and not so good Sparda enhanced Arkham, Vergil intervenes and the twin brothers kick Arkhams ass and they succeed beautifully. As the finale and last conflict of the game is set in motion, Dante and Vergil have a disagreement in gaining more power and because of this conflict, which has led to them fighting and going their separate ways, with the brothers having their own amulets. Devil May Cry DMC1 cover.jpg A tall blonde woman named Trish does the most stupid and ridiculous initiative in trying to take down Dante of all fictional characters and obviously failed in doing so. Trish even tries to take it a step further and convinces Dante into going to a castle where demons hate his daddy a lot. When Dante makes it to the castle, he does what he typically does, kill demons and be badass with fighting a boss fight with the characters name being Phantom. The second boss Dante faces is a more personal one, except it's not revealed yet, with only the amulet making this boss fight, who is called Nelo Angelo goes bonkers and floats away or something like that. With Phantom getting wreaked and completely dominated by Dante, he eventually encounters the third boss fight, who's name is Griffon. This Griffon from his own description is loyal and faithful to Mundus the evil demon king that's full of himself and considered by the Sparda bloodline that he is a character that needs to shut the Hell up and die. When Griffon is trashed by Dantes ownage, Griffon hints a futuristic possibility of the second son of Sparda being more powerful than Sparda but doesn't think he'll surpass Mundus. Griffon begs for Mundus to grant him the power to blast Dante into inferno. Mundus refuses and kills Griffon, this made Dante sick to his stomach over what a jerk face snob Mundus is, and swears a borderline or a for sure death threat to Mundus. Dante then meets Nightmare who behaves more machine than man, he fights Nelo Angelo for the last time, and when he beats Nelo, it is that Nelo Angelo is his twin brother Vergil. This erupts Dantes nerves so high up to the point of where he wants to strangle Mundus the bastard who has no respect for anyone, and wants only dominance upon the weak. Finally Dante makes it to the underworld, and has a final round with Nightmare, but Trish yet again being a foolish, idiotic, moron, peanut brain of a fake made woman designed by a son a notch button hole tries to help Nightmare and kill Dante. This shatters Dantes temper, already he was upset over his brother seemingly being dead, now this screw over happens, but fortunately Dante is too epic of a character to die in this situation. Nightmare dies, and the only reason why Dante refuses to kill Trish is because she looks exactly like his mother with the only difference being that she looks more of a interest for a male fantasy pleasure. Dante and Mundus see each other face to face, and Trish risks her life to save Dantes life.Figure of speech and technically not if you going by Hidekis universal tweet, Dantes brain explodes greater than a universal explosion and powers up to a more perfected Sparda enhanced usage, unlike Arkham who was almost a complete loser in using such magnificent levels of greatness. The two just have it with each other like cats clawing themselves to death, and Mundus gets badly damaged by Dante in the process. Dante temporarily loses some of his brain power and foolishly throws his overpowering universal things to a woman that he thought he knew her well, but didn't, and this woman is Trish. Dante dashed as fast as he could to get out of that depressing castle of bad memories, except for people who enjoy a video game version of it. Mundus appears for one last time and looks abominable, Dante apparently except by the power of a arguable butt pull writing love power up that sends that non-attractive vomit on the face Mundus straight to Hell where he belongs. Sweet guns of cuteness.gif Devil May Cry 4 DMC4 cover.jpg Out of no where Dante jumps down and seemingly one shots Sanctis the Sparda pope. This makes Nero in a upsurd sense of thinking in fear for his girlfriends life and takes a plot induced stupidity move in fighting Dante.With no surprise Nero failed to slay the near unstoppable demon murderer Dante, and the son of Sparda just leaves for a while. Nero with the yamato meets up with Dante again and chooses a omega illogical choice of him attempting to bring a beat down on Dante, and loses. However Dante keeps his cool and lets Nero go but makes a statement to Trish that if Nero becomes a dweeb fighter in this story arc that he's going to give that boy the biggest nut cracker in his life(figure of speech). With another meeting, Dante ask for his sword back and Nero makes a gigantic bafoon answer that implies that he makes dumber decisions than a guy with a gallon of water in his brain. The answer that Nero gave to Dante was like giving a middle finger with a month old bird poop on it. As the Savior that is defiantly no savior gets a hold of Nero, Dante and Angus have a Shakespeare mood swing of a rap battle and Dante bodies the autistic stuttering Looney toon character that he is. Dante plays a cruel mockery and death to Agnus that is worth of justice and retrieves his brothers Yamato. Dante destroys and toys with the Savior that is no defiantly no savior. Dante later then leaves it up to his punk nephew Nero to pimp punch the Savior that is definitely no saviors head off. After that Dante does what he usually does and remains supreme above demons. Devil May Cry 2 DMC2 cover.jpg Much less humorous and talkative than his previous self, Dante meets up with a woman named Lucia and they work together in trying to stop Arius from obtaining the power of Argosax, Dante does what he always does, killing demons with relative ease, with the only difference being that he doesn't say much or joke much to his enemies. As Dante reaches to Arius for the last encounter, he defeats Arius without breaking a sweat, and shows compassion for Lucias harsh truth in realizing she was created by Arius, and Dante takes her place in fighting the despair embodied. Dante flat out curb stomps the diarrhea that is the despair embodied and he is only implied to return back to the human world biography. Slaying ruler of cheese.gif Tier 5-A'(R2-A)' ' Height 6'4 Destructive Capabilities Devil May Cry publication/Twitter confirmation- 2-A Mundus gif.gif ''Equipment list -Rebellion True rebellion.jpg -Alastor Alastor.gif -Merciless Rebellion.jpg -Nevan Devil Arm Nevan.gif -Ebony and Ivory Ebony and Ivory.gif -Kalina Ann Kalina Ann.gif Penetration duration 4/7 Range At least 6/7, likely 7/7 Intellect 2/4 Fighting Capabilities At least 3/5, likely 4/5 Speed 7/8, 8/8 Lifting Strength At the very least 2/8, possibly 8/8 Stamina 3/4 Abilities and Power Advantage 4/5 Abilites/noteable attacks/Hax shown -Heat and cold abilities Dante heat and cold.gif Using his flames.jpg -Time stop abilities Quicksilver.jpg Weakness Immunity 3/4 Quadruple paragraph matchup victories Quadruple paragraph matchup losses Quadruple paragraph match inclusives Canon victories -Hell Vanguard(Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) -Cerberus(Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) -Gigapede(Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) -Agni and Rudra(Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) -Leviathan(Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) -Nevan(Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) -Beowulf(Devil May Cry 3:Dantes Awakening) -Geryon(Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) -Doppepganger(Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) -Arkham(With Vergil/Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) -Vergil(Third fight in Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) land swordsome!.gif -Phantom(Devil May Cry) -Griffon(Devil May Cry) -Nightmare(Devil May Cry) -The Despair Embodied Canon losses -Vergil(First fight in Devil May Cry 3: Dantes Awakening) Mean brother.gif Canon inclusives -Vergil(Second fight in Devil May Cry 3: Dantes awakening) Rolling rolling rolling!.gif Note: This does not contain Shin Megami Tensei Dante or Reboot Dante.